In an inflated and loaded condition, a radial tire is subject to bending moments at the lower sidewall areas at the center of the tire footprint. The strains and stresses created by the moments are directly related to the lower sidewall performance of the tire.
Previous research and studies have demonstrated that increasing lower sidewall stiffness can reduce tire deformation in the region and improve lower sidewall performance. Because of the interaction between the wheel flange and tire contour in its mounting region, the lower sidewall of a rolling tire experiences high stress and strain cycles. Many engineering techniques and design methods have been developed to reduce stress and strain in the region.